


羞耻play三十题 09

by Escape_627



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 09

09 跳蛋的塞入  
文/幻阳

吴氏企业的公司楼下，朴灿烈西装笔挺地走了进来，柜台的女员工顿时脸红心跳，即使如此，工作还是必须做的，她可不想被他们酷炫狂霸跩的总裁炒鱿鱼。

女员工看着朴灿烈直径走进去根本不看她一眼，尴尬地干咳两声，虽然朴灿烈是与吴氏一样的大公司——朴氏的继承人，也需要有预约才行，这么闯进去，他们家总裁可不依。

“朴先生，那个……”被朴灿烈眼神一扫，柜台小姐缩了缩脖子，但还是礼貌地问：”您和总裁预约了吗？” 

“吴亦凡说我来了就直接上去。”朴灿烈淡漠道。他这人性格就是这样，话不多，冷漠的可怕，平时摆着一副全世界欠他一jj的表情，让人不太敢接近。说完，没等那员工做出任何反应，朴灿烈已经走进直接到总裁办公室的电梯里。

柜台的女员工看着挺纠结的，一方面是自己的工作，一方面是朴灿烈这人她不敢惹。不过朴灿烈和他们家总裁这么友好，总裁应该不会生气才是，嗯……

朴灿烈站在办公室门外，稍微犹豫了一下，他这么贸贸然来了，也不知道吴亦凡会不会生气。他和吴亦凡虽然在一起没多久，可毕竟是情侣啊，应该不会为了这种小事而生他的气吧？ 

于是朴灿烈门也没敲就开门走了进去。怎知映入眼帘的竟然是一个身穿上班正装的女人正攀附在吴亦凡身上说着什么，洁白衬衫的纽扣解开了两颗，露出白花花的胸部。

女人一看见他不但没有自己已经被发现的觉悟，反倒凶巴巴地骂道：”你谁啊？这么没礼貌，不是说了我和总裁要谈一笔大生意不能打扰的吗？不想要这工作了是吧？” 

也不怪这女人这么没见识，朴灿烈虽然是朴氏的继承人，可却从来没有在媒体面前露过脸，以致于大家都只知道朴氏的继承人叫作朴灿烈，却不知道他长什么样子。

朴灿烈看都没看她一眼，目光虽冷清但带有不一样情愫地看着吴亦凡，那美丽的眸子仿佛是在问吴亦凡：”这女的瞎bb什么啊？” 

吴亦凡没有回答，颇为有趣地挑了挑眉，嘴巴动了动，却没有出声。

朴灿烈看得很清楚，吴亦凡说的是：”你看着办吧。”

“喂，你耳聋了是吧？让你出去听见没有？别妨碍我和你们总裁谈生意，这生意要谈不成，公司损失你赔不起！”这女人有些神经大条的，全然没看见吴亦凡和朴灿烈的互动，只当朴灿烈不说话是因为害怕，于是更嚣张了。

“是谈生意还是色诱？” 

“你！” 

“请这位小姐自重吧，谈生意都快要谈到别人床上去了，而且还是个有家事的大叔？”朴灿烈勾了勾嘴角，越发的冷漠。

听到这里，本来还听得津津有味的吴亦凡顿时皱了皱鼻子，虽然他家宝贝吃醋、讽刺人的样子很可爱，可说他是大叔好像不怎么贴切啊？他也不过三十几，不老啊。

女人听得脸一阵红一阵白的，自知理亏，窘得说不出话来。生意是真，但色诱也是真，而且听闻吴亦凡有家事了她更是不知所措，指不定眼前这男人就是吴亦凡的女人派来监视他们的，她可不想惹祸上身。最后生意什么的都不要了，扣上纽扣，落荒而逃。

见女人走了，朴灿烈瞥了吴亦凡一眼，也跟着转身就走。吴亦凡见状赶紧冲上去拉住朴灿烈的胳膊，忙道歉：”宝贝你别走，我错了。”

“如果觉得女人比较有趣的话你可以跟我说，我会离开。”

“不是啊，你真的误会了。那女人确实是来找我谈生意的，怎知却突然凑过来还要脱衣服，我本就要把她推开了，可突然你就进来了。”

其实见吴亦凡这么着急的模样朴灿烈就已经心软了，听了解释他更加怎么也气不上来。他虽然冷漠不爱说话，可实际上心却很软，尤其对上吴亦凡的时候，根本无法招架。

“不生气了？”吴亦凡小心翼翼地问，他知道朴灿烈的个性，知道他已经心软了。轻轻地将朴灿烈转过来面对自己，对上朴灿烈那无奈的表情，宠溺地笑了笑，”以后不会再有这种事情发生了，嗯？”

“你最好让那个女人永远不要出现在你我面前，让我看见她一次我就揍你一次。”

“是是是是，老婆最大。”哄完朴灿烈，吴亦凡老流氓的性格又来了，”不过话说，你这么突然闯进来的，我这一大笔的生意就这么没了啊，该怎么赔我？或者说，你要我怎么惩罚你，嗯？”贴着朴灿烈的脖子狠狠地嗅了一下，随后呼出来的热气全打在脖子上。

“别闹。”朴灿烈抵着吴亦凡的胸膛，不让这只老色狼靠近。朴灿烈是敏感体质，随意的轻触抚摸都能让他颤栗不已，这会吴亦凡有意挑逗岂是他能受得了的。

“惩罚你，陪我去看场电影怎么样？”

朴灿烈正要说好，吴亦凡忽然拉下自己的领带将他的双手绑了起来，挂在自己的脖子上，一口咬住那柔软的两瓣温柔地碾转起来，解开朴灿烈的腰带脱下裤子和内裤，掰开臀瓣抚上那皱褶清晰的地方，惹来朴灿烈如小猫般的轻哼，像是奶猫爪子一样挠着他的心。

口袋里掏出一个粉色的跳蛋，打开开关，震动的声音立马传入耳中。吴亦凡拿着跳蛋隔着朴灿烈的衬衫轻轻碰了一下朴灿烈的乳头。

“啊嗯！”朴灿烈呻吟一下，瞬间就软了腰，他最受不了的就是这种挑逗。而且吴亦凡这盖世淫魔竟然随身携带跳蛋！

“混蛋！哪有人随身带着……啊~！”话还没说完，震动的跳蛋又碰了一下他的乳头，腿一软差点就要往下坠，所幸有吴亦凡扶着，本要说的话通通变成诱人的叫声。

“宝贝，这是惩罚哦。”吴亦凡让朴灿烈舔了舔那颗跳蛋，将震动调到最大，借着朴灿烈的唾液缓缓挤入那窄小的地方，随后还用手指把跳蛋推到更深一些去。

“别啊……好难受……嗯……”朴灿烈挣扎也于事无补，吴亦凡已经帮他穿好内裤和裤子，想要伸手去拿出来却被吴亦凡给阻止。

“走吧，我买了票了，还有半小时就要开场了。”说完就拉着朴灿烈走，全然不顾自己的速度对于现在的朴灿烈来说太快了，里头的跳蛋刺激着敏感的内壁，加之走路时产生的摩擦，几乎让他整个人跌坐在地上。

“亦凡，慢，慢点……难受……”朴灿烈的腿一直在抽搐着，可让吴亦凡走慢点他却不听，自己只能忍着勉强跟上吴亦凡的脚步。

正当朴灿烈犹豫着怎么坐上车，怎知被吴亦凡狠狠一按就坐了上去，屁股和坐垫的碰撞和挤压使他又一个没忍住呻吟出来，全身早就被刺激得变成粉红色。

“好好享受吧，我的灿灿。”吴亦凡痞气一笑，坏心地舔了舔朴灿烈的耳朵。

坐在电影院最上排的情侣座位，下半身已经没有酥麻以外的感觉，跳蛋依旧在震动着，朴灿烈觉得自己仍旧能听见那声音。大腿根部湿嗒嗒的，连着裤子也湿透了，有些不舒服，扭了扭腰却只让体内的椭圆形物更加明确地碰到最为敏感的点，索性静静地坐着，修长的手指紧紧揪住裤管。

“怎么，这部戏不好看吗？”吴亦凡其实一直在注视朴灿烈，朴灿烈足以把他勾得神魂颠倒的，还看什么电影，根本无暇顾及。

本来就已经不怎么开心的朴灿烈听了这句话简直就像是火山爆发一样，去你他妈塞了个跳蛋在我里面，还他妈带我来看动画片！

《冰雪奇緣》？！妈的！（我好喜欢这部的说，嘤嘤嘤w）

朴灿烈赌气地不去理睬吴亦凡，吴亦凡伸手过来就用力拍开，吴亦凡脸凑过来就一巴掌呼过去，最后身边的人总算是安分了点。可他的心却是七上八下的，虽然是下午，看电影的人没几个，但是万一自己没忍住发出那种声音该怎么办是好？都怪吴亦凡！

想着，朴灿烈不禁颤抖了一下。

在一旁看着朴灿烈表情一直变化的吴亦凡以为朴灿烈忍受不了了，一把将朴灿烈拉到自己的腿上来，面对着自己。朴灿烈见状赶紧推开吴亦凡想要坐回自己的位子，但挣扎无果，吴亦凡紧紧地搂住他。

“唔！……你干什么？”朴灿烈皱眉，声音小得只有他和吴亦凡能听见，即害羞又不失气愤。

“做啊，你忍不住了吧？”说着，吴亦凡狠狠地吻住朴灿烈的唇。

朴灿烈嘴上虽不说，实际上他确实是忍不住了，后庭早已被跳蛋折磨得极致难受，渴望着吴亦凡的进入，将他狠狠地顶弄着，直达最深处！于是，他也不再矫情，环住吴亦凡的肩膀，热情地回应起吴亦凡来，呼吸也变得急促起来，要不是播放厅的音效极大，恐怕早就被人听见了。

吴亦凡揉捏着朴灿烈的屁股，隔着布料按压那含着跳蛋的地方，隐约能感觉得到里头那小东西的震动，震得朴灿烈下方的小嘴直流水，弄湿了裤子。手穿越裤子伸到内裤里头，粘稠的触感立马侵袭脑袋，吴亦凡轻笑，抓着跳蛋的细绳缓缓将它拉出。

“唔不……”朴灿烈下意识缩紧后穴阻止吴亦凡把跳蛋拉出来，不是他想让跳蛋留在里头，只是吴亦凡这样慢慢把它拿出来只会让他的内壁更加敏感。

“哦？原来宝贝还好这一口啊？想要有跳蛋刺激又有我的东西抽插你的这小嘴巴吗？双重刺激，嗯？”吴亦凡挑眉，戏谑地看着眼前这被情欲挑逗得有些迷茫的可人儿。

“才不是，啊啊嗯……你……胡说，唔……”本来跳蛋被吴亦凡塞到最深处，虽然震得腿都软了可并不是令他最兴奋的点，但这回吴亦凡将跳蛋拉了出来，还准确地停留在敏感点上，让他欲罢不能。

“呵呵，就你嘴硬。”吴亦凡啄了一下那一张一合说着违心的话的薄唇，也不再和朴灿烈斗嘴，自顾自的将朴灿烈的裤子和内裤拉到大腿，露出圆润的两瓣白皙的臀瓣，也不管朴灿烈是否敏感，直接将跳蛋拉了出来。

“啊！”朴灿烈没想到吴亦凡会直接把跳蛋拉出来，下意识地惊呼，随后急忙紧闭着嘴，把脸埋在吴亦凡的肩窝。这回真是丢脸丢到家了qwq，混蛋……

吴亦凡别过头咬了咬朴灿烈的耳垂，低沉道：”宝贝，你真可爱。”

解开自己的裤头，掏出那早已昂首、胀得发紫的茎身，转过朴灿烈的身体让他背对着自己，屁股紧贴在胯下，朴灿烈一时没了支撑点赶紧握着前排的靠垫。掰开柔软的臀瓣，缓缓把茎身挤入朴灿烈的洞穴去。

“啊~亦凡，啊！……”先不说这个姿势因为重量的关系可以直达最深处，以朴灿烈现在内壁的敏感度已经足够让他觉得快感加倍了。

吴亦凡的下巴靠在朴灿烈的肩窝处，从朴灿烈的后方伸手过来将几颗衬衫的纽扣解开，拉下半挂在朴灿烈的臂弯，玩弄着因为情欲而变得红肿的突起，爱不释手。下身则辛勤地摆动，顶撞朴灿烈的甬道，速度不容小觑，把朴灿烈顶得一跳一跳的。

在电影院干这种羞耻的事情，朴灿烈不敢叫出声，于是一手扶着椅子的靠垫稳住自己，一手捂住自己的嘴巴，让自己的声量减至最小，转换为粗重的喘息。虽然看不见，但朴灿烈却感觉得到后方那小小的洞口因吴亦凡的塞入，皱褶被撑开至极限，再随着巨大抽出而恢复原状，随后又被抚平……内层的媚肉似是都被翻出来一般。

吴亦凡此刻也是欲火焚身，柔软的薄唇贴着朴灿烈的脖子时而轻吻，时而重重地吸吮，留下深红色的象征性印记，再来便是后背、肩膀、下颚……

“唔唔……唔嗯！慢……”可恶！怎么可以这样！好舒服，但也好羞耻！

“灿烈，灿灿，我的宝贝儿……”吴亦凡贴着朴灿烈的耳廓，忘情地抽插，却又深情地叫唤着爱人的名字，那动情的声线只有两人可闻见。

最后，是朴灿烈先没忍住，把白色的污浊从前端小小的洞孔中吐了出来，因情欲而布满迷雾的眼眸直视全过程，不禁有些窘迫。后方因刺激而下意识地缩了一下，身后的人也一阵颤栗，精液都交代在他的通道中，灼热得让人抖了抖。

朴灿烈疲累地趴在前方的靠垫喘息，不敢从吴亦凡身上起来，因为一起来里面的东西就会流出来，可电影快要结束了，不赶紧处理好会被人看见的。他强忍着大腿的抽搐，小心翼翼地站了起来，果不其然填满后穴的东西在自己能感觉得到的情况下慢慢往下流。

“亦，亦凡……怎么办？”朴灿烈快哭了，转头看着吴亦凡那俊俏的面容。

“乖，没事的，起来吧。”吴亦凡安慰性地在他腰上摸两把，让他站起来。

朴灿烈点点头，站了起来，后方流出来的精液弄脏了吴亦凡的裤子。快要哭的感觉再次涌上心头，急切地说：”怎么办？都弄脏了！”

吴亦凡见爱人这么着急的样子，愉快地笑出了声，这般可爱的模样是外人看不到的，不免觉得自己是最幸福的人没有之一。看着朴灿烈难为情的样子，他忍不住想要耍耍这小笨蛋：”啊？这可怎么办？不如灿灿你把他舔干净吧？”

朴灿烈愣怔了一下，才察觉吴亦凡这是在耍他呢！于是没好气地瞪了吴亦凡一眼。但随后想想，这真的是最好的办法了，现在是在外面，吴亦凡的裤子突然有这不明黏液，即使是傻子也知道是什么吧？于是朴灿烈像是做了个很大的决定，蹲下身去舔舐那些白浊。

“灿灿？！”吴亦凡很讶异朴灿烈竟然真的去舔了，赶紧推开朴灿烈，”不准你这样！”

相反的，朴灿烈却笑了笑，”这可是亦凡的东西。”随后又继续低头舔弄。

吴亦凡无奈，只好任由他的小宝贝去了，但心里却坚定地道：以后绝对不能让他的宝贝做这种事情了，多肮脏！

虽然一整天下来温馨得不得了，但隔天朴灿烈就像来了大姨妈似的，情绪起伏特别大，一直咒骂着吴亦凡，说什么最好得了阳痿，无论吴亦凡怎么哄都没用，最后还被朴灿烈禁止爬上床一个月。

这故事告诉我们，你在受受不愿意的情况下调戏、逗弄他，他当时或许会招架不住，任由你摆弄，但下一秒定会把你从天堂打入十八层地狱，恶言相告，说不定还会把你打得残废也不一定，反正你就是不会有好下场！当下面那个怎么了？当下面那个依旧能让你吓得永远硬不起来！受受也是有情绪的，哼！


End file.
